Dark Side of the Divide
by C. Rasmussen
Summary: Anika is a lamia who has to decide where her loyalty lies. With the Council or with her soul mate in Circle Daybreak?
1. A New Beginning

Anika peered over her sunglasses with distain etched on her face and raised her eyebrows at the secretary sat behind the mahogany desk. It was the third time the woman has mispronounced her name even though she had repeated it to her numerous times. Anika had been waiting fifteen minuets while the woman had tried to grasp her name and find her transfer forms.

"ON-IK-A, Anika Rasmussen," she said, followed by a sigh of exasperation. _Shit,_ she thought. _Could this take any longer_? _If you wanted something doing, you shouldn't give it to vermin to do._

"Ah, here you go, Anika," she said, pronouncing it wrong _again_. "Your timetable and homework diary. Your first lesson is in Nine C just down the hall, hurry dear you're all ready late."

Anika forced herself to smile even though it was not her fault she was late, and made her way out towards her class. She stopped at the door and surveyed the students within the beige, dreary room. It was different to what she was used to, but she was sure she would adapt - after all, she _was _a Rasmussen.

She smiled as a voice in her head greeted her; she was not alone which was a relief to her. She looked around the room and located the voice - it was not hard to tell who it was; after all, he was the only member of the class smirking at her. She made her way and sat next to him.

_Not too bad looking._

_Why thank you._

_I was talking about the guy in front, _she smiled, and watched out of the corner of her eye as they guy leaned forward.

_Now why would you be interested in _that_ vermin when you could have someone like me, a Redfern._

_I should have guessed from the hair – anyway, vermin can be fun if you know how to handle them. _This was thought with a mischievous grin.

He was right though; she would never lower herself to go out with vermin. They were beneath her and only to be used as a toy. The Nightworld had rules about vermin: don't tell them about the Nightworld, and don't fall in love with one. Things were all up in the air though at the moment, what with the old powers awakening and the revival of Circle Daybreak. More and more Nightworld people were discovering human soul mates. That would soon end though - Hunter would make sure of that.

After the lesson, Anika stepped outside to where there was a vast stretch of grass dotted with the odd bench. She had arrived half way through the day and it was now lunchtime. It was easy to spot the different groups scattered about. The witches were sat to her left, laughing and whispering about spells; this Anika knew because she had read some of their thoughts. To her right were vampires, with the odd werewolf, those who had remained in the Council and wanted to destroy the wild powers so that the human reign on earth would end, they thought they would be the ones to take over. And in the middle were Daybreak, of which some of her own family were members: this was the group that was trying to bring everyone together.

_Good luck!_

The shapeshifters had made an alliance with the witches, and the witches had left the Council. The Nightworld was at war, and she had to decide which side she was on.


	2. Daybreak

Chapter 2

Many people are afraid of the dark, scared by what it may hold.

But not Anika.

She belonged to the dark, the thrill she felt go through her when she was being what she was born to be was indescribable; saying it was like electricity going through her veins was only a small part of the sensation.

She had spent the her first week at school playing games with Luke Redfern, teasing him by flirting with human boys whenever he was near. He knew it was just a game - which hunter could get the best spoils. Right now she had the most popular human boy in front of her, just waiting for the order and he would do whatever she asked. He was not the _most_ popular boy in the school, but then this was not a surprise; members of the Nightworld were beautiful. It was a beauty that no human could have. It was what made them stand out as extraordinary.

Blood filled Anikas lips and she prepared to feed, making them fuller, redder as her eyes turned into a liquid silver and her canine teeth prepared to pierce the skin. The boy did not even flinch, she had such complete control of his mind. Tomorrow he would not remember a thing, except what she wanted him to remember. Perhaps it would be nice - but then that depended on her mood...

_You win! I give in, _chuckled a voice in her head.

_I thought you would!_

_Why don't we stop playing games now, I'm sure there are better ways of-_

_Don't tell me what to do, _she said, feigning an annoyed voice.

Luke smiled and reached out his hand to hers as she stepped over the boy's body, which was now leaning against a wall at the back of the cinema.

They made their way across the street to what seemed like an abandoned building - only those who knew the password would know that it was in fact one of the biggest clubs in the Nightworld, the Black Iris, recognizable by the black iris design graffetied on the door. Luke banged his clenched fist on the door three times. A panel in the door opened, and a pair of wild eyes looked out at them.

"Unity."

"Who are you?" a voice behind the door drawled.

"A Redfern, you idiot! I gave the password, now let us in damn you, you pathetic mutt!"

"Now don't be mean, Luke, he's only doing his job, making sure _vermin_ don't stumble in." She did not break eye contact with him the entire time and placed emphasis on the word vermin.

"I - well ... yes, that's right, don't want them getting in." With this he opened the door, and Anika shuffled Luke in while blowing a seductive kiss at the bouncer.

They followed a twist of corridors to the top of a staircase that led down to where the party was at; Anika grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into the sea of bodies, dancing.

_Is this what you had in mind?_

_Hmm - something like this..._

Even if Anika had been human she would have been beautiful, the type of person who any guy would have fallen over.

_Not long to go now!_

_What do you mean? _She asked, puzzled.

_The millennium! When we will rule again! We don't need the Witches, the Lamia will rule!_

They were broken apart when the guy from the door came running down the steps trying to shout above the music. They swiftly made their way through the crowd and pulled him to the side.

"What's up?"

"A couple of Lamia have started with some Daybreakers who were over at the cinema. Found some guy round the back of the cinema and the Daybreakers weren't happy."

"Shit, this is all we need, trouble with Daybreakers!"

_Follow me, we better sort this out._

They pushed and shoved their way up the stairs and burst out the door, running round to the back of the cinema, where they saw a Lamia of about five-foot eleven about to end a fight with a boy with the most amazing clear blue eyes. Shock coursed through her body - she usually did not mind it when vermin got a beating, but seeing this boy so vulnerable really hit her deep down

_Stop it!_

_What, you sticking up for vermin Daybreakers now, are you_?The bloke sneered as he sent her this thought.

_Don't be stupid, but it doesn't do us any good to go breaking the Councils rules about killing vermin. The millennium maybe coming, but we need to sit tight till we have found the last wild power._

He dropped the boy and walked off, casting a look of hatred at her as he flexed his bulging muscles.

_Follow him and calm him down, I'll deal with this problem._

_Now who's telling whom what to do?_

_Shit, Luke this is no time for games, just do it!_

Luke slunk off muttering under his breath about her having no sense of human and showing just a little too much concern for the Daybreaker.

"Are you ok? Do you think you can get on the back of my bike?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Look. I don't have anything against you Daybreakers, even if you _are_ human, you can't help how you were born."

"But you're with the Council, you want the end of the world!"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

He gave her a quizzical look. And then she did something she would never have expected to do - in fact, it would have disgusted her.

She kissed him.


	3. Falling

Chapter 3 – Falling 

Anika had often heard it described as falling into each other's minds, but for her it was not like this, yet neither was it like she was being forced. It was as though she was floating down a golden river following a silver cord that seemed to be leading her to the boy's very centre. She could see his memories; she could see how as a child the Nightworld had tried to kill him because he had stumbled upon their secret. She also knew with certainty that his name was Damon, and that he was her soul mate. It was like the pieces of a puzzle falling into place; this was the one person in the entire world that she was meant to be with.

_This can't be happening-_

_-But it is! Isn't it wonderful!_

_Yes... no... I mean - it can't be you, we're so different..._

It was hard to describe, but it was as though with his mind he had wrapped himself around her to protect her and stop her from running away, a way of bringing her as close to him as he possibly could, trying to meld their very beings. Like many things that are forbidden it was exciting, and sent adrenaline rushing through Anika's body, like water finally let out of a damn. She could feel her wall of resistance breaking down, giving in to a temptation that she knew would if discovered lead to her death.

_We can't! It's wrong! _she gasped.

_You're wrong! We are right! This is right!_

_But we can't be together-_

_-Who says?_

_Try the whole of the Nightworld, you know the rules!_

_To hell with the rules! There is Circle Daybreak! You could join us, they would accept us._

_NO! _she almost screamed in his head. _I will _NOT_ give up my life, my world, for you! Vermin!_

_But Anika ..._

_No, don't 'but' me. Take my advice: leave Daybreak and get out of here, 'cos next time I won't save you!_

With that she backed out of the ally and made her way to car park where she straddled her bike and sped down the street, leaving Damon in her wake staring after her.

_I don't care what you say, we will be together. I love you._

__

It was Saturday evening, and Anika was sat crossed legged on her bed after having spent the entire day thinking about what had happened the night before. It was so frustrating to realise the one thing that was right in your life was also wrong. Everything she had known had been thrown into turmoil.

_Damn this! I can't sit about feeling sorry for myself. I can't let one mistake change my life._

She was just about to reach for the phone, when there was a knock at her door. It sent a shiver through her of unexplainable dread but also of excitement. It was like an intoxicating drug, a violent clash of drinks that make you dizzy but give you an unbelievable high. The dread just served to remind her of what the Nightworld meant to her.

"Come in."

"Hey, sexy, why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"Sorry - just fancied a bit of time to my self."

"Anything to do with that damn Daybreaker?" he spat at her. The sneer on his face contorted his usually good looks. As she studied his face closer she saw the beauty in his green eyes and how well they went with his flaming red hair, the trademark of the Redferns. His boyish grin promised excitement and danger and that was a promise she liked.

"I was just about to ring you, to see if you wanted to go to the club as we didn't get to finish our date last night."

"Just what I was thinking. Hmm..." she said, as he wrapped his arms round her waist and pressed himself against her.

"Give me a second to change and I'll be right with you. Out now!" she said, smiling seductively at him, to which he replied by putting at her as he slunk out of her room. Half an hour later, they were back at the club, the bouncer letting them in straight away after Anika had said it was her.

The sound of the music filled her head as she began to move her hips from side to side against his. She ran her fingers through the back of his hair and closed her eyes absorbing the atmosphere of hunger and excitement. She moved her mouth to his ear and began to gently nibble, whispering the lyrics to the song, hinting and making promises that she never intended to keep. At least not tonight...

He moved his hand to grab hers, and began to pull her through the crowd, not stopping even though she was protesting at being dragged away from the music. He led her to a door next to the end of the bar, nodding at the bulky guy behind it to signal that they were allowed back their, then he opened it and showed her into a room where the darkness enveloped her.

As her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, she could see better than in the light and what she saw sent shivers down her back. Tied and gagged in a chair was a human girl and boy, both looking petrified and confused at what was happening to them, unsure whether their friends were playing a joke on them, not realising that their friends were creatures of the night.

_Hungry, my love? _He said, moving towards the girl and grabbing her wrist. _They are my present to you - a courting gift, if you will._

She studied the scene in front of her and then slowly moved to Luke's side.

_Why, thank you, I'm starving._

And with that she chose the dark.


	4. In The Shadows

Chapter 4 – In the Shadows 

He watched as she allowed Luke to pull her through a door near the bar - he had no doubt in his mind the types of horrors that lay behind that door, but all he could do was hope that she would see what Luke was, and what she herself was becoming.

"Time to move, mate; if they figure out who we are, we'll be the main course tonight."

Damon just turned his head and nodded before following his friend through the crowd to the steps that led to the outside, and not only the outside, but also the light. Damon pushed his friend forward as he saw a couple of shifters closing in on them by the door.

They had been spotted.

They stumbled up the stairs trying to stay ahead of the swarm of shape shifters that was trying to follow them. Luckily, the throbbing crowed that was so entranced by the beat of the music slowed them down and gave the pair the precious seconds they needed to make it into the fresh air and escape down the street.

_This is not the end, I will be back, I _will_ win you!_

__

The next day, he stood underneath an old willow tree on the lawn watching Anika, but making sure he stayed well in the shadows so that she could not see him. The anger that welled up inside of him as he watched her flirt and kiss Luke was indescribable. The closest he could have got was by saying it was like watching as someone ripped out his heart and presented it to him on a platter.

He watched as Luke looked over his shoulder at another vampire, obviously not a Lamia, who wore an old faded leather jacket and had stubble. Luke parted from the group and pursued the guy from a distance to behind the science building, and so Damon trailed him, making sure that Luke was not aware of him following. He paused as he came to the edge of the building, as he could over hear voices...

"So it's all set then?" he heard Luke say.

"Yeah, I told you not to worry 'bout it, man," came a slightly deeper, more laid back voice.

"Don't tell me not to worry - if this goes wrong...." He trailed on with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Cool, man! Just chill a bit. Everything is set - just need to go over it with everyone at the club tonight. Seven sharp. Don't forget!"

"I won't. Oh, and make sure that stupid wolf on the door is more careful this time: we don't want any more mistakes like last night when those two Daybreakers got in."

"Sure."

Damon quickly shielded himself from view as he heard them coming back round the corner.

_Now what are you two up to?_


	5. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 5 – Whispers in the Dark

If he thought no-one had seen him then he was wrong, very wrong. He most defiantly was not an expert spy, anyone could have seen him creeping after Luke; he was not exactly looking inconspicuous. Anika turned her head briefly, but kept looking out of the corner of her eye, as she saw Luke walking back over to her.

"Sorry about that, baby, just some unfinished business I had to deal with."

"Hmm, that's ok. What was it about?" she said, too busy pondering the distant look on Damon's face to really listen to Luke.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"Well," she said, snapping to attention, "some of us have things to do, so I will see you later." She planted a kiss on his cheek, grabbed her bag, and started to stride away.

"What could be better than spending time with me?" Luke said standing up, clutching his heart and pretending to look hurt.

"You want me to look my best tonight, don't you?" With that, she walked away, not turning back, as she knew Luke would be grinning at how besotted with him he thought she was.

_Yeah right! Just 'cos he's a Redfern doesn't mean everyone's going to fall at his feet._

Her leaving had nothing to do with wanting to prepare for tonight, she could explain it but she wanted to make sure that whatever had put the distant expression on Damon's face was not going to get him into trouble.

_I'm not doing it for him, I just don't want any trouble before the millennium._

She was strongly trying to convince herself that it meant nothing more than that. Luckily for her, being a lamia meant that she - unlike Damon - could track people with out them knowing, and so she was able to follow him out of the school and down the street to what was known as the Old Park. Nobody really went there anymore, since the new improved park was put up a block away, but sometimes people found it a useful place to go if they wanted some privacy. She could see Damon take the path to the left that led into a thick group of trees, and so could figure out where he was going and therefore was able to go round the outside wall of the park to where she knew she would be hidden. Anika deftly climbed the wall and swung her legs over to drop to the ground on the other side as quietly as a cat. She stalked over to what at first-glance appeared to be a rather large rock, but was in fact a statue of the goddess Diana and used the base to hide herself.

"Are you sure this is a good place to talk?" asked a croaky voice that Anika did not recognise.

"Yeah, nobody comes here anymore - just kids wanting some privacy and they generally keep to the other side of the park." she heard Damon reply.

"Good. Ok then. So what did you find out?"

"Something is happening at the club tonight, not sure they said they were going over the plan. Only problem is they plan to beef up security so that there is no way we can get in. We'll have to send another member of Daybreak. What about Ash?"

"Oh, I can see him liking that…" laughed Damon's acquaintance. "He didn't really want to be in Daybreak in the first place.

"I think he might be away, anyway. Could always send one of the witches; risky as they have left the Council, but they can always claim they are from Midnight and have decided to go against the other witches."

"They are loyal, even if they disagree they won't go against what Midnight has decided to do so that won't work." Rasped the boy, who Anika had still not caught the name of.

"Well I don't hear _you_ coming up with any ideas Tom!"

"What about that chick, you know, the one that saved you?"

"NO!" Damon said his voice rose in what was obviously passionate anger.

"Hey, chill man!"

"You're not putting her in danger!" he replied more calmly this time.

"Hey, Damon, unless you hadn't noticed she's a lamia. She can handle herself a lot better than you!" he laughed again.

It was beginning to get dark, especially in the shade of the trees, which made it easier for Anika to slip forward and get a better view of Damon's confederate. He was a short boy with long greasy blond hair slicked back into a ponytail. As Anika had the night vision of a cat, she was also able to tell that he had a scar running down the side of his neck.

"Anyways, she probably wouldn't help us anyway, I heard she's dating Luke and that in her last school she was famous for terrorising any human she felt like."

"Shut up! You don't know her, she's not like that…"

"Oh? And you do, do you Damon ?"

"Yes, actually, I do!"

"You met her for all of five seconds and suddenly you're an expert on her?"

"I don't _need_ to spend loads of time with her, I know her."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"I do say so, she's my soul mate."

His comment was met with a stunned silence, and Anika drew a breath. Those were the words she had not wanted to hear again, the words that had been going round her head since their kiss. The silence continued for what seemed like an age, until the boy finally spoke.

"Bad luck, bud, 'cos believe me, she'll kill you for the hell of it if the mood takes."


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6 – Confrontations

So they knew about my past! So what? I'm not the same person as I was then, she thought, as she lent against the Diana statue. Am I? I've chosen Luke over Damon, darkness over light, doesn't that make me worse than before? I had the chance to change and I gave it up and what for?

"Survival. I gave it up to survive!" she whispered to herself, and she pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the stone statue.

She slowly rose to her feet and - feeling no need to leave the way she had entered - she took the gravel path to her left and made her way through the trees to the park exit. Just as she was approaching the large iron gates that towered in the now dark sky, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise…

Someone was watching her, following her.

From the way they moved, she could tell that they were a vampire, or at least part of the Nightworld - no human she had met had been able to move in that spectral manner and quietly. Had it not been for her acutely aware senses, she would not have known they were there.

"Now, what type of person follows girls about in the dark? Why don't you show yourself, you coward?"

She heard the bush rustle and peered into the darkness that had now surrounded her. It did not bother her; she had eyesight like a cat, and the darkness was like a warm blanket that calmed and soothed. She watched as Luke stepped out in front of her, looking immaculate and unflustered considering he had been hidden in a bush, his face expressionless and his eyes cold with mistrust.

"Luke! What are you following me for?" she asked, pretending to be puzzled.

"What are you doing here is the question I think needs to be answered, Anika."

"I'm taking a walk - what of it?"

Like a bolt of lightening, Luke was in front of her, hand gripping her throat and pushing her against a near by wall.

"Don't get smart with me, Anika. That is not something you want to do. I saw that vermin leaving here, and I can't help but wonder why a beautiful young lady like you would be here with him," he said, running his finger over her cheek and down her arm; his grip on her throat did not lessen, though. "Now. What were you doing with him?"

"Maybe you just don't do it for me."

He pulled her forward before slamming her back hard against the cold stone wall, making her bang her head. His face moved closer to hers so that a piece of paper could not have been placed between them. He did not blink or even frown, his face a cold mask of unreadable emotions. One thing she was sure of though without even using her telepathy was that she had to play it cool: there was no doubt in her mind Luke would kill her.

"I told you, don't get smart, Anika. Are trying to make me kill you?"

"Well, what's the point? You obviously don't trust me, or you wouldn't have followed me here, so no matter what I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Try me." His voice was still cold.

"That piece of scum has turned up one too many times recently, and I dont think it's a coincidence. Do you?" she hissed. "I mean, come on, he can't seriously think I'd go for him when I have you. Had you..." Anika said, her face falling slightly.

"You'd better not be lying to me, Anika - you should know you shouldn't cross a Redfern."

"You don't scare me, Luke," she responded levelly.

He slammed her against the wall again. "Well, you should do."

Anika just smiled and slid her arm round him, reaching up for a kiss. "But thats why you love me."

"Who said I loved..." Luke trailed off as he was caught in her passionate embrace. Just then, the heavens opened and the rain washed over them, and even when the thunder roared and the lightening lit up the sky, the two lovers did not move. They did not need a bond of silver light to connect them. They knew that this was where they belonged.

This is what I want, you're what I want.

As long as you stay by my side, Anika, we will rule after the millennium.

"Hmm." She pulled away. "Now, let's go eat!"


	7. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 7 - Cat and Mouse

_She watched as the boy glanced nervously over at her as he drove them to a secluded part of the woods. He thought this was his lucky night; he had the most beautiful girl in all the city on his arm, and she had even suggested that they go somewhere quiet so they were not disturbed and could get to know each other better. She smiled at the hope in his eyes, hope that would soon turn to fear._

_The moon shone brightly in the night sky as he parked the car by a large overbearing willow tree. From where they were parked, they could not see the road, and the foreboding wood blocked the stars in the midnight sky. He gave a nervous laugh._

_"Nice place you picked."_

_"Well, it's private and the view from a ledge just a few minutes from the edge of the wood is amazing, the most romantic setting for a first date … why don't I take you and show you?"_

_"Um … sure."_

_They set off into the woods holding hands and continued to walk until they came to the edge she had spoken of._

_"You're right - the view is amazing! I wouldn't want to be stuck up here, though - there are no houses or anything for miles!"_

_"It has its uses," she said, a sly smile creeping onto her face._

_"Oh? Such as?" He did not see the hint of danger in her smile._

_No one will be able to hear you scream._

_She moved closer and kissed his lips lightly then more passionately, tilting her head so that he could kiss her neck. She kissed his lips, then down onto his chest, before moving back up to kiss his neck. She ran her tongue over the skin and then as quickly as a snake sunk her teeth in. She felt him struggle in her grip, but he was no match for her strength._

_Suddenly she broke her grip on the boy, as she had not seen him grab a branch that he proceeded to hit her over the head with. She moved backwards groggily and tried to clear her head as the boy ran for his car – but, in the horror of his experience, he had stumbled the wrong way. She gave a whoop of joy and set off on the chase. After a few minutes of torturing him by making noises around him, she cornered him by an abandoned hut that had once been used to slaughter animals. She laughed as he began to plead for his life as she sunk her teeth in again..._

Anika woke with a start, sweat pouring down her face, her pillow and sheets were soaked.

_It was a dream, only a dream._

She turned her head to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was only three in the morning, but after trying to get back to sleep for ten minuets, she heaved a sigh and threw back her cover and padded over to her shower. She let the cool refreshing water wash over her, soothing away the memory of her past. These were the dreams that had made her move from the small town where she had been one of very few of her kind. In total there had been four of them and the other three lamia had been a family, and so feeling isolated she had begun to feel that there was something wrong with what she was doing.

_There is nothing wrong with you! Get a grip, you're a lamia vermin are beneath you, don't spare any feelings for them._

After her shower she put on her leathers and climbed out of her window. She knew the people she was staying with would not like her being out this early in the morning. They knew all about her past and were scared she would break the council's rule of not killing vermin. But that would soon all change; the millennium would bring them the freedom to once again hunt humans and embrace what they were. Without realising once she had set off on her motorbike, she had made her way to Luke's house and, not knowing, why she tried to shield her presence from him.

_Now what are you doing awake at this time? _she wondered, as she saw a light on in the living room.

She snuck up to the window and stared in, to see Luke sat with the guy from school and other members of the Redfern family. They were obviously having a meeting, and Luke seemed to be very agitated.

"I say we do it at the end of the week - why wait till the millennium? With the witches gone, who's to stop us?" he said in a raised voice to his family.

"But if we wait, we can gather our forces together better! You don't honestly think the witches _and _shifters will take this lying down, do you?"

"But we have the element of surprise! Once we make a stand against the vermin, others will follow"

"I don't know" said the boy he had been with at school. "Maybe he's right…"

"Yeah, I am. It's time we destroyed the vermin" Luke said, as he wandered to the door with a glass.

"Luke needs to calm down a bit! You know the penalty for breaking the council's rules, and they haven't actually said that now the witches are gone we can attack the humans" said an older relative.

"No, but it's implied."

Anika was so busy listening that she did not sense Luke creeping up behind her.

_Hear anything interesting?_

_Yes, _she said, not showing how much he had startled her, _and I want in!_


	8. Pretences

Chapter 8

"Everyone, this is Anika," Luke said as he lead her into the room. "She'll be joining us."

Anika sat down and stared at the people around her. They were not a friendly looking bunch, and Anika began to doubt whether this had been a good idea. "So…" she said, "what's the plan?"

"Are you _sure_ she can be trusted?" his mother said, not even looking at Anika and acting as if she was not there.

"Yes, I can be trusted!" she responded with an indignant tone.

"She's a Rasmussen, isn't she?" intervened Luke in her defence.

"Yes. All the more reason to be cautious. Look what happened to James, he defected to Daybreak with that girl he turned," said Luke's father

"What about Ash? He's one of the darkest Lamia about, and he's a Rasmussen like me!"

Mrs Redfern just made a noise as if contemplating the previous statement. "Well, with his recent behaviour that can be doubted."

"Trust me, Mom, she's safe. You should here the things she did before she moved here. She hurt, maimed and killed as many humans as she liked. Even had one sectioned … and then there was John," he said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Care to tell everyone about him?"

Anika's heart almost stopped. Of all the things she had done, what she had done to John had been the worst, even though he had deserved it. But she didn't regret it, the council called for all vermin that found out about them to be killed, and so she had just made it a bit more fun. There was no way she was going to be killed by the council because he had found out about her.

You've been doing your research. 

_Well, after our run-in in the park, I wanted to make sure I could trust you … you have an impressive record._

_Yeah, and don't you forget it_

"John. Dear, dear John. Now, what can I say about him? He was almost as bad as me but not quite. One day I took this lad out to the wood for a little fun," she smiled, " I was having a lot of fun too but I didn't realise I was being watched. He wasn't scared by what I was and I suppose that was what intrigued me about him, but I couldn't risk him telling people, so I followed him home with the intention of killing him. He didn't plead for his life. Instead he offered me a bargain, and that's when I realised I could have so much more fun. He wanted me to turn him, he wanted to become one of us, a creature of the night, and in return he wouldn't reveal my secret. And I agreed..."

She paused to look at her audience and see how captivated with her story they were. They were in the palm of her hand.

"He deserved everything I gave him - blackmail is a very nasty thing, and I was not his first victim. By all accounts, he was the reason a girl committed suicide the year before, but while he was evil in his heart, smooth and charming, he wasn't very bright and had no idea about the turning process other than it involved exchanging blood. You should have seen the look on his face when he realised I had not given him enough of my blood to turn and that he was dying…" she trailed off.

"Well, I guess there is only one thing left to say to you then," Mr Redfern said. "Welcome to the family!"

"Damon, I need to talk to you," Anika said, grabbing his arm so that he didn't walk away from her.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't want to be with me," he said, anger in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was scared - you know the consequences of falling in love with a human."

"Well maybe you're too late," he said, but his expression was softening.

"Even if you can't forgive me, I know what Luke's planning, and I want to help you stop him!"

Damon moved closer to her, raising his hand to caress her cheek, staring into her eyes as if searching her soul to see if she meant it.

"You'd better tell me what's going on."

"There's no time. Please, just trust me, isn't that what soul mates do? Trust each other? Meet me at the dock at eleven with as many members of Daybreak as you can get. We _must _hurry," she said, breaking away. "I have to go or he'll get suspicious…"

"Ok. But be careful! I'll see you at eleven."

"I will, I promise."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mouthed, as she moved away watching as he turned and hurried off, no doubt to find other members of daybreak.

She felt arms wrap around her and a head lowered to her ear.

"Well done, honey, the trap is set."


	9. Allegiances

Chapter 9 – Allegiances

The dock was deathly quiet and mist had stared to roll in making it hard for Damon to see, but he could feel gentle drops of light rain on his skin. He slipped quietly to the end of the dock and was quickly surrounded by other circle daybreak members. No human would have heard them or seen them through the mist but then Anika was not human, she was a Rasmussen. The mist and darkness wrapped around her like a blanket to comfort and sooth.

"What's going on Damon?" a voice whispered on his left.

"Anika has found out what Luke is up to and told me to meet her here with back up."

"Isn't this Anika chick going out with Luke? Not to mention the fact that she is a Rasmussen and supposed to be more of a human hater than Ash. And if my memory serves me right also the girl who told you to get lost?"

"Yes but don't forget she saved me and (Tom) when we got caught in the black iris club. She wants to help; she's not like Ash anymore. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"How can we be sure that we can trust her? We've all heard the stories, and if she has teamed up with Luke she'll be twice as bad." Chimed a softer more feminine voice.

"She's my soul mate, that's why we can trust her!" Damon snapped back making everyone silent.

"Damon, over here!" Anika called quietly.

"Anika? Is that you?" he whispered back.

Anika crept up to the group of huddled figures, "we must hurry."

"HOLD ON" came the feminine voice again no longer soft, "I think you better explain why we are here before you start telling us what to do."

"We don't have time," Anika said pleadingly.

"MAKE time" Michael said.

"The Redferns have decided that without the witches in the council anymore they can do what they like, there is no reason to stick to the rules about things such as hunting and killing humans. All that's stopping them declaring it is that they don't know if they have the shapshifters on their side yet. If the shifters side with the witches then it will be harder for vampires to get away with murder." She paused for a second, "Luke and his family have decided that it is taking too long, and Hunter has approved of what they are about to do."

"Which is?" Damon interrupted.

"They have been kidnapping young people for the last few months and tonight they are shipping them off to hide them on an island that is just off the coast. Tomorrow the plan is to turn them ALL, they're making an army, and they're going to slaughter anyone who gets in their way."

"Sweet goddess," a voice muttered.

"Why are you helping us? After all the things you've done to humans I would have thought this was right up your ally." inquired Michael.

"It appears all we Rasmussen's are going soft," she laughed before turning serious, "my cousin and his girlfriend are members of Daybreak, do you know what the vampires will do to them for joining you! And I like the world the way it is, while Hunter wants to return completely to the old ways, and well what can I say? It's true the youth of today can't survive without our mobiles and technology."

"That's all? You expect me to believe that!" came a disgusted voice from the back of the group.

"Look I'm here helping you aren't I? Luke thinks I'm taking you to the warehouse where they had been keeping the girls so that they can capture you. He's taken most of the security there. All that's left on the boat they are using is four shapeshifters and two werewolves. By the time he realises I have double crossed him it will be too late, we will have all the proof we need and what's left of the council who don't agree with Hunter will put a stop to him from trying something like this again. But look if you don't want to help me then don't, I'll rescue these people by my self."

"I'm with you Anika" Damon said putting his hand on her arm.

One by one the rest of the group began to nod their allegiance and then began to make a plan. The rain was starting to come down heavier and the mist was thickening, but the group planned to use this to their advantage to shield them from the view of those on the boat. Anika would have to deal with the werewolves, as they would know something was wrong if they smelt humans roaming about on the boat.

When they were ready they moved the gangplank surprising the two of the shapeshifters who had been playing cards. Soon they were tied and gagged as it has been agreed that they might be useful for information, and so they weren't to be killed. They split up to look for the other two shapeshifters who were patrolling the decks. Ten minuets later all groups reported back that the shifters had been dealt with. The group headed to look for the group of prisoners who were on the lower deck guarded by the werewolves.

"Are you sure you can take the two of them? After all, once they realise your not on their side surely we can help you."

"All of us against two of them is hardly a fair fight now is it? Anyway this is something I have to do. I'm stronger that you, I can deal with them. Just keep your people back until I tell you. I don't want any unnecessary casualties."

Reluctantly Damon agreed and the group stayed back as Anika walked boldly up the corridor towards two thuggish looking werewolves.

"Hey guys, how are the prisoners?"

"Good as gold" one of them laughed.

"Yeh it's like they're not even there" added the other.

"Good, we don't want any trouble so close to finishing our plan."

"What are you doing here anyway; I thought you'd be with Luke capturing those vermin daybreakers."

"Hmmm well what can I say, I got hungry," she grinned, "and a daybreaker isn't really that appealing. So how about opening up for me so I can have a snack".

Both turned towards the door and at that moment Anika launched herself on them with a flying kick to the one on the lefts upper back. Immediately the other one turned to face her and began to transform himself. Anika ducked as he lunged at her with a howl of rage flipping him over her back. Closing her eyes she aimed a mental attack towards the first werewolf, who had now recovered and was preparing to attack. The wolf was thrown back as though a truck had hit him. Anika knew that she was being watched and that they were willing to jump in at the first sign that she needed help but she was determined to conclude this fight herself. She spun round bringing her arm, catching the second wolf in the throat and winding him. She grabbed the fur on the back of his head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out cold. Then she grabbed the other wolf that was still trying to stand up and flipped him over so that she could tie his hands.

"Quickly Damon, unlock the door and start removing the people in there." Anika panted.

Damon, followed by the rest of his group ran across to the door and fumbled with the key, kicking the door open and swarming into a pitch-black room.

"Quick, find a light someone." Damon called.

"Here's one" called a voice in reply.

Suddenly the room was bathed in light revealing a metal room with two rows of empty beds and one light hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"What the…?" Damon said spinning round to face the door.

"My bad." Anika said smiling before she slammed the door closed on them. Then they heard the lock clicking into place.


	10. Chapter 10

After the witchs have left the council

Luke is a redfern

Damon human soulmate

Tom daybreaker

Daybreak locked in a ship

Hunter planning on making an army

Chapter 10 – Illusions

"I told you we shouldn't trust her" grumbled a voice in the dark.

Damon stayed silent lost I his own thoughts, oblivious to the annoyance, confusion and anger around him felt by the rest of the members of Circle Daybreak.

"I knew she'd do this" the voice continued, "and you just let her lead us straight into a trap cos you were blinded by your emotions." The voice said getting louder.

The members of Daybreak had been in the moving boat for an hour now, first they had sat in shocked silence which had slowly turned to panic and finally anger. Twenty minuets into the journey the fighting had started not helped by the taunts coming from the other side of the door coming from the werewolves Anika had fought earlier.

Tom sat quietly and stared at Damon. He quickly turned his head towards the door as he felt the motion of the boat changing, it was slowing down, they had obviously reached their destination. There were sobs from various corners of the room as the members of Daybreak speculated about their fate. The boat finally came to a jerky stop and the seconds seemed to pass like minuets as they waited to find out their fate. The group tensed as they heard the scratching sound of the bolt being drawn back against the rusty door, fear gripped them as hey waiting to find out what was in store for them.

"Damon" a voice whispered as the door, "you there?"

Suddenly the room was filled with light and the group had to squint against the harshness of it, as there eyes slowly adjusted there jaws dropped in surprise as they watched a slim figure rush into the room and embrace Damon. The looks of surprise quickly changed and their jaws set in hardness and hatred as the realised who had entered their prison. Damon quickly positioned himself between the angry mob and the women who had entered.

"STOP, listen to me, its not what you think" he pleaded with them.

Anika stepped in front on Damon knowing that she could protect herself better than her he could for she was much stronger than him. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and shifted her weight so that she was prepared to fight should she need to. Her eyes surveyed every corner of the room searching for anything she could use to defend herself, she had no intention of hurting any of the members of Daybreak as she knew that would not help her cause.

"we had to deceive you, we _are_ sorry" she stated in a matter of fact voice.

Tom slowly turned to the rest of the group, an understanding shining deep in his soulful eyes, he raised his hind to silence the restless mob.

"they are right, what they did was for our own safety," he told them softly despite the doubting grunts and disbelieving faces, "all the time the werewolves have been guarding us they have sensed our fear, our desperation and anger at betrayal, it is those things that have made them trust Anika, which made them agree to capturing us and bringing us here. If they had realised that none of us were worried they would have realised what we were up to and most likely have killed us all on the spot."

There was a silence in the room as the group regarded Anika wearily and thought over what top had said, it did make sense but they still found it hard to trust the girl they had heard so much about, how she had tortured and driven insane anyone who she chose.

Ten minutes later the group had agreed to trust Tom and began to finalise their plan. Anika had told them that they hadn't actually left the main land but had instead been moved to another harbour further away from the city, where there was a warehouse that had been abandoned since the 60's, it was there that the rest of the Redfern victims were being held. They decided that they would sneak up to the well guarded building and while Anika kept the Redferns as busy as she could the others would take out the guards one by one and lead who ever they found safely to the cars that would hopefully be waiting for them, Anika said hopefully as the cars were tracking them using a tracking devise she was wearing as the Redferns had not disclosed the final location of the boat to her. Anika had no guarantee the cars would be able to get to them which although she hadn't let on worried her greatly as only a few members of daybreak that had come with them were also members of the Nightworld and had the same sort of strength she had.

All she could do was hope the Gods were with them.


	11. Seeing Blue

**Chapter 11 – seeing blue**

Anika walked in and cuddled up to Luke nibbling on his ear, "are we all set?" she whispered.

"yeh, tomorrow we'll pick the better of the vermin to turn n the rest we feast on" he said an almost crazed grin spreading across his face.

She looked around the cold steel room that at some point had probably been the managers office, some but not much effort had been made to make it comfortable after all the Lamia got other people to do their dirty work and if they had too much comfort they wouldn't do their job properly. There was a couple of mattresses dumped I the corner for which ever guards were having a break and plate with old food on what had been the desk. The ceiling was low making the room seem even smaller than it was and the light being emitted from the bulb barely reached the edge of the room, Anika felt dirty just standing in the place, if this was how they lived she dreaded to think what condition the prisoners had been held in. the stench would have made her vomit if she had not had a strong stomach from her days as a real hunter, she looked around the room to see if she could find the source and realised the more dominant smell seemed to come from the werewolf slouched in the corner watching a fight on a small and fuzzy screen.

"Come on babe lets go" Luke almost snarled obviously he was eager for a hunt.

"Ok baby lets hit the Black Iris I need to burn off some energy" she replied seductively.

Luke barked orders at the werewolf in the corner with distain and guided Anika to the stairs leading out of the office and into the fresh air. Anika gulped it in like her lungs had been squashed like a concertina and it had finally been let out. She could feel the charge in the air and glanced at the moon which was full and seemed to be slightly tinged with red, she hoped this was not an omen for what was about to come. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she paused and turned her head slightly.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Luke turned to follow her gaze and as he did so Anika raised her hand to strike him on the back of the neck on a pressure spot she knew would knock him out but at the last minute he turned round and grabbed her arm a nasty grim smile on his face.

"well surprise, surprise mom was right you Rasmussens are going soft, shame, you could have been a lot of fun"

Luke quickly twisted her arm so that it was behind her back and with his other hand he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall. Anika struggled and clawed at Lukes skin but at the angle he had her she could do him no real harm.

"What are you up to" he snarled.

"Bite me!" Anika spat back.

Luke smashed her head against the wall again and tightened his grip on her arm. He was about to hit her head again when he paused mid motion.

"the vermin!" and with that he dragged her to the other end of the building where the door was, convinced of their assured success the day watchers had left no one guarding it. He slowly pulled Anika into the door way blocking the only route of escape and gave a low drawn out whistle.

"well well what do we have here!" he said smirking, "ah nope I'd stay where you are if I were you" he said to Damon pulling Anika closely in front of him.

A hush came over the room as the captives and rescuers all turned to see what was going on. Luke could see in many of their faces the clogs of their minds ticking calculating how many of them it would take to over power him and what they could find lying about to use against him. He knew if even half of the Circle Daybreak members rushed him he would have no chance, oh he would put up a fight and cause damage. He might hold them off long enough for the two dogs upstairs to come and see what the commotion was but still he was not going to put is faith in dirty wolves.

"like I said don't even think it, or I'll snap her neck.

Damon went to move towards her again but stopped as Luke tightened his grip on her, the aguish in his face was clear. For the first time he saw her lok at him with pure untainted love in her eyes, no fear or repulsion and he saw her mouth the words 'I love you'.

"what do we care," shouted a cold voice to Luke's left, "she's one of you, a Rasmussen, we all know about the tings she has done, we'd be ding the world a favour if we let you snap her neck"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"I don't think your fearless leader over there would agree" he said smirking, "did you really think I'd let you get away with this, that I couldn't smell the vermin on you" he said slowly rubbing his face from her chin upwards until his lips rested on her ear.

There was a rustling noise behind Luke and he stepped aside as four more vampires and the two were wolves from upstairs joined him with grins from ear to ear. Anika closed her eyes so she was unsure of what had happened next but when she opened her eyes she was being pushed to the ground and the fighting had begun. Some of the Daybreak members were getting the captives into a corner out of the way as they were not fit to fight while the others were attacking. While there was more of them they did not have the advantage of supernatural strength and soon the strain was showing on there face.

Anika quickly flipped herself onto her feet in time to see another 3 vampires swarm through the door, she did not have time to think about where they come from. She turned to face Luke and with a growl she launched at him.

The next few minutes passed in a bit of a blur for Anika, all she knew was that her jaw ached, she felt like a rib was broken and blood was pouring from her nose. She took a second to glance around and saw Damon helping the others with one of the werewolves, it was clear that the Daybreakers were not making much of a dent in Lukes people.

That second to glance around cost her dearly as Luke slammed her against the nearest wall and pulled a broken chair leg from somewhere behind him.

"Say goodnight" Luke laughed.

Anika heard Damon screaming in the background and closed her eyes and tensed her body for the blow she knew was about to come, but when the blow did not come she opened them again only to see Luke staring at her his mouth open in surprise. She watched as she saw every vampire's worst nightmare happen before her very eyes as Luke fell to the ground and slowly began to mummify. Behind where he had been stood was a girl not much older than Anika with a wooden sword she smiled at Anika before she placed the blade of the sword to the palm of her hand and sliced. Anika caught a slight flash of blue before she passed out from the pain.

Anika slowly opened her eyes and realised she was lying in a bed, he body ached all over and there was a woman at her side rubbing crystals over her wounds.

"hiya baby" she heard Damon whisper moving closer to her side and kissing her forehead.

"what happened?" she croaked her throat feeling like the desert.

"jez" he replied, "she chose to tag along with the cars that were coming to collect us, says someone called James told her he should, that it was a family thing"

_James _she smiled, he'd heard her.

"so what next baby?" he asked.

Anika smiled at him and pulled him close kissing him and wrapping her arms tighter around him as she listened to the silver cord hum.


End file.
